


Nebula

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [17]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Internal Conflict, Introspection, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Time still kept moving, but there was no comfort in that faith.





	

"I still can't believe that Cybertron gave up on Optimus _and_ the rest of us like that, even after all we've done. It's not fair, it's just not _right_."

"Are you really surprised?" Windblade panted, swinging her blade at an imaginary target. She cut the air with all her strength, optics narrowed and focused.

"Honestly, no," Strongarm replied, calibrating her Decepticon Hunter. She aimed at her own made-up target, just to be sure. "But I'm still mad about it."

They were silent for what felt like cycles. They set their weapons down on the ground as the Earth's sun moved higher above them. Time still kept moving, but there was no comfort in that faith; both fembots knew that much now.

"You know what?" Strongarm spoke finally, stepping away from the trees and picking up her weapon. "We've done enough, and we're still going to. Even when we didn't have to, we're still going to protect this planet, with or without Cybertron's approval. I may be a cadet, but I know when you just have to do what's right."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Strongarm," Windblade replied, leaning against the tree. "I don't think I've ever been this ticked off. It's a mess."

"If it helps," Strongarm began, leaning over and putting a servo on the other fembot's shoulder, "you've been a huge help, and I really mean it."

Windblade smiled at Strongarm, and the cadet smiled back; if that was anything to go by, that counted for something, on Earth, Cybertron, or in any other nebula in the universe.


End file.
